Bring Him
by Selene69
Summary: Uther reflects and regrets. Good!Morgana and Depressed!Arthur Merthur, MorganaxGwain, and GwenxLancelot


A/n: This is my first Merlin fic and it's from Uther's point of veiw. Good!Morgana and Depressed!Arthur. This is a slash fic and I don't own Merlin at all. I don't know how good this will be, but I hope you enjoy it. *bow*

There are moments, little fragments of time, when I wonder if I've done the right thing. They did nothing to deserve the punishment I dealt them, I should have learned that love is love. I can still see them together. Those stolen moments of time where Arthur would hold the boy's neck and their foreheads would touch, the boy would close his eyes and smile while Arthur smile and his eyes would scream affection, those seconds were Arthur would bring the boy just close enough for their lips to meet before they moved on with their tasks. I can still hear Morgana screaming at me that I shouldn't have condemned them, that Arthur had not brayed anything but his heart and soul.

I should have known that Arthur wouldn't take the boy to his bed, not when he had refused a herm girl offered to him on his nineteenth birthday. Arthur is probably still pure though he and Morgana are bound in matrimony. The boy was sent back to his home, but I hear from Giaus that he never made it home and is said to be at the Castle of Old. Though not one person can tell me if this is true or not.

"Father."

My son. My beautiful son. Hair of gold with eyes like sapphire and skin kissed by the sun. He is a living god among his people. It's the magic, Giaus has told me, the magic used to create his life that has made him a living god. He does glow with power, kindness and purity, no one could deign that he will make a great king. He is holding Morgana, his perfect contrast with chocolate locks and emerald eyes, who looks ashamed and scared.

"Morgana is with child."

A child. An heir! Arthur now has all that is necessary to take my throne and continue Camelot.

"Sir Gwain is the father. Morgana has never been in my bed."

A bastard child made from deceit and adultery. It must be destroyed, I will not have my son played the fool. Morgana with loose her child and Gwain his head. Never before has a Pendragon been disgraced and never shall it happen! He is protecting her.

"Father, I wish to free Morgana from this farce of a marriage. Let her be with Gwain and when the child is born, I will make it my heir."

Ever the diplomat. I have to consent. He wants nothing to do with her. Morgana hugs him tightly and he kisses the top of her head like one would a sister. The servant girl, Gwen, she smiles at her own knightly love and he returns it. They have saved three lives, changing Camelot to change history. Arthur lets Morgana run to her knight, but his eyes are not happy, his smile is forced and his Knights of the Round Table are watching him carefully.

"Thank you, my liege."

How cold, from son to father, but I know why. His one love, the person his heart beat for and the one who was his other half was gone. I had turned the boy into an outlaw and had all but killed the hope of him returning. Arthur was hurt. His heart broken, his will gone, he was now submissive to my will and wouldn't say anything against me. I had tested this by beheading several of his knights and going so far as to remove his old nurse maid from the castle.

"Good bye, Father."

Somehow, that was far to formal to just be a farewell till dinner, it seemed so absolute. I called for Arthur to stop. He turned to look at me, Giaus and the others looking at me as well. I sighed and removed my crown and the Pendragon crest. I finally spoke from my thoughts and my heart, "I'm no longer speaking as king. I speak as your father. Go find him. Bring him back to Camelot and make him your consort. Gift him with status and your mother's crown. When he returns and stands by your side, I will make you king. Bring Merlin home, Arthur."

Those dull sapphires suddenly became polished gems and a fire returned to my son. He looked at his knights, Gwain and Lancelot kissing their lady-loves farewell, before they moved quickly to search the land for Arthur's other half.

Now I stand next to my son as he introduces magic and love back to Camelot. I watch as Merlin takes his hand and together they begin a new chapter in Camelot's story. They will bring peace, I can see it in Merlin's eyes as he sends me a soft smile over Arthur's shoulder. Camelot has not seen peace in many years.

a/n: Uther finally wore down, this is meant to show the love Uther feels for his kids and how he will do anything to make them happy. Thank you for reading. *bow*


End file.
